


Opulent

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [21]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ostentatious</p>
<p>(Jinx gets around.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opulent

_ostentatious_

It had been a good day. Ezreal took her to Piltover, riding one of those new fangled, hex-tech conveyances. He called it a "car". She can't say much for his driving skills. But it was fun. They got some real food. They watched a movie. They bothered Jayce in his lab.

The hours just flew by. Now, they're back at the Institute. Ezreal is walking her to the dorms. It's like a scene from a sappy romcom. Lux never liked romcoms. But it's not so bad, she admits, to do basic boyfriend-girlfriend things, to be so cliche. When everything else in her life gravitates between the extreme and the excessive, it's nice to be normal every once in a while.

Of course, the mundane never lasts, not with her. As if cued by some mysterious force, Lux sees Jinx exiting the Demacian dormitories. She stifles a groan, feeling a headache already forming.

"Is that Jinx?" She hears Ezreal ask.

"Unfortunately," Lux sighs. "What in the world is she doing here?"

"Nothing good I'm sure."

Glancing at Ezreal, Lux notes the sudden tension in his shoulders, the way his eyes narrowed and his mouth clenched. She stops walking and grabs his arm, tugging him back. He yelps, flailing a little, then looks at her, confused. She smiles, a touch too wide.

The last thing she needs is a showdown between Ezreal and Jinx. Her boyfriend's tendency to be defensive coupled with Jinx's penchant for throwing water on grease fires would surely not end well for anyone involved, and maybe even for those only involved peripherally. And Lux so doesn't want to do clean up duty, not after she's had such a good day.

"Listen, Ez. I had a good time," she tells him.

"Oh! Um," he flushes a brilliant shade of scarlet, timidity quickly replacing tension. "Yeah, no, of course. I mean, me too!"

Lux laughs gently. Oh, darling boy. All the more reason to keep him from Jinx and her shenanigans.

"I needed today," she murmurs. "I didn't realize, but with all the politicking and the matches, I was wearing myself out. So, thank you, really. For giving me a break from all this."

Ezreal coughs, carding a hand through his hair and looking everywhere but at her. "Oh, yeah, sure! That is, ahem, no problem! Anytime!"

Lux shakes her head. Ezreal may be a prodigal explorer. But smooth, he is not. To be fair, she isn't either. She's just better at bluffing.

 

"Bye Lunge-a-lot!" They hear Jinx yell.

Sharing a confused look, they turn to find Jinx waving cheerfully at… Fiora?

"I despise you exceedingly," Fiora replies flatly, striding away and never once looking back.

"Huh," Ezreal frowns. "What's up with that?"

"No clue," Lux answers tersely.

 

Before Ezreal can ask anymore questions, Lux presses a kiss to his cheek. Whatever concerns he had turns into incoherent, red-faced spluttering. Lux snorts. Then, exploiting his disorientation, she grabs his shoulders and turns him around.

"Let's do this again sometime, okay?" She says sweetly. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah, no psh! Definitely!" Ezreal wheezes out.

"Alright! I'll be seeing you around! Thanks again!"

Lux just about shoves Ezreal into the hall and away from the Demacian dormitories. She gives him one last cursory wave, making sure he's well on his way out, then whips around. She scowls, stomping over to Jinx. She doesn't know what this lunatic was up to, but she's going to find out. With her back turned to Ezreal, Lux doesn't notice the worried look on his face, watching her briefly before walking away.

"Oh hey, Flashlight!" Jinx greets her. "Didn't see you there!"

"Was that Fiora?" Lux asks, not bothering with niceties. "You know Fiora?"

"Why, hello Jinx! It's so good to see you! How are you? Lovely day we're having," Jinx replies, in a mocking approximation of Lux's voice. 

"Answer the question."

"Geez, so rude! What's with the third-degree? You think I can't make friends?"

"No, it's just… It's Fiora. How do you know Fiora?"

"I don't like what you're implying here, missy. Is she too good for little ol' me?"

"To put it frankly, yes."

"Hey!"

"Well, at least, she thinks she's too good for you… So, c'mon, Jinx. Spill. How do you know Fiora?"

"Hmmm, I guess if you really wanna know…"

"Yes…?" Lux squints at her, suspicion growing.

"We hate-fucked once."

"What?!"

"Ooooh yeah. I sniped her on the Rift. Shut her down good. Also denied her a penta. She was soooooo mad. She went looking for me after the scrim. Then we made out."

"I… I can't believe…"

Jinx laughs. "You didn't think we were exclusive, did you, Flashlight? I mean, you've got your fun on the side and I've got mine."

"What? I do not - !"

"What do you call Ez then?" Jinx tilts her head, smirking.

"He's not 'fun'!" Lux bites out. "He's my boyfriend! If anyone's the 'fun' around here, it's you."

Jinx sticks out her lower lip and nods. "Yeah. That's fair."

Lux is silent for a moment, attempting to process. Then, slowly, haltingly, she says, "So… you… had sex with Fiora?"

"Yeah. You know, for a lady who specializes in thrusting, I always pegged her for a dildo user. Like a whole collection of dildos. But no, she just went down on me for daaaaaaaaaaaaaays."

"Ugh, too much information."

Jinx cackles. "No worries, Flashlight. You'll always be my forever girl."

"I thought we weren't exclusive."

"Yeah, but I can pick favorites, can't I? And you're mine."

Lux snorts and feels a bolt of heat flare down her spine. It's a joke. She knows better than to take it seriously.

Jinx smiles. "Even if her house is a lot nice than yours."

"You've been to her house?"

"I snuck into it, yeah. Lots of gilded everything. Pretty sure the toilet seat was made from gold. Only the finest for the Laurent ass, amirite?"

"And Fiora, she just what? Let you sneak in?"

"No, no. She almost killed me. Dashed my hopes for a round two," Jinx shrugs. "Ah well, more's the pity."

"You are…"

"Amazing? Awesome? Astonishing?"

"You're something, alright."


End file.
